A New Chapter
by Little InkSpot
Summary: What if Holly had married Trouble? What if Artemis had married Minerva? don't get me wrong. I'm an A/H shipper. but this isn't about them. This is about Holly's daughter and Artemis's grand-nephew. What challenges do they face? It is better than it sounds. First Artemis Fowl fanfic. T for swearing later.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis was sitting on his bed, using his laptop to divert a large amount of money into his personal bank account. All was business as usual, and the seventeen year old criminal mastermind was perfectly at ease. A lock of the boy's black hair would occasionally fall over his face, concealing one of the blue eyes. An impatient, pale hand would tuck it behind his ear so that it no longer obscured the unnaturally pale face until it would inevitably fall again. This went on for a while when his phone rang. Warily, he picked it up.

"Is this Artemis Fowl?"

He judged the girl to be about sixteen, a year younger than him. "Yes."

"The Third?"

"Yes."

"Whose grandfather is Myles Fowl?'

" How did you get this number?" Artemis asked, annoyed.

"I have a friend." The girl replied, a touch of humour in her voice, as if she was laughing at him. "He has all the numbers."

The phrase seemed familiar. Artemis filed it away to think about later.

"Answer the question." The girl demanded.

"Yes, my grandfather is Myles Fowl. Who is this?" He demanded angrily.

"Good." There was a click as the girl hung up.

Artemis stared at the cell in his hand for a minute. A mixture of emotions that he had never felt before tumbled around inside him. Confusion. That was a first. He was Artemis Fowl the Third, child genius and criminal mastermind. He was never confused. Or fear. Fear was a new experience for him. Usually Butler was there. Speaking of which... He twisted to stare at the door. "Butler!" He screamed.


	2. Passwords

Rose shut off the on-screen phone. "Good job, Colton.'' She was wearing the LEP suit specially made for her by Colton's dad. Under her arm was the helmet also made for her by 'Uncle Foaly' and on her hip was a stolen neutrino 8000.

''Yeah. Um, I was wondering... Why are we getting help from a Mud Boy?''

Rose smiled at her friend. "You know. This particular Mud Boy's grandfather's uncle was Artemis Fowl the second, the Mud Man who helped my mother save the world countless times. And Since Artemis the Second is dead..."

"We get his grand-nephew, yadda yadda yadda. But just hurry up. My dad's gonna get here soon. You can't just waltz right into the LEP'S main techie's lab and get away with it for long, you know.''

"I know.'' Rose replied neutrally. ''Pull up the IM now.''

"Um, Rose?''

Rose's head snapped up. There was a definite tone of anxiety in her friend's voice. ''Yeah, Colton?''

Colton nervously scraped a hoof. Pointing a shaking v-gloved finger at the gas screen, he said, ''Here comes my dad.''

And true enough, there was Foaly, coming down the hallway.

''D'Arvit.'' Rose swore. ''Hold him off. I'll go out the back and commandeer a shuttle.''

''But there isn't a back door!" Colton cried.

Rose powered up her stolen neutrino. ''There's about to be.'' she headed into the other room. a second later, she poked her head back through. "Oh, and Colton?"

"Ye-yeah?" Colton replied, trying and failing to mask his nervousness.

"Tell your dad that 'the Mud Man's dead and I'm not, nah nah nah nah nah' isn't the best of passwords."


	3. Grandfather

utler burst into the room. Artemis had never screamed like that. and he had never appeared so rattled as he did now. But in a second the shock was wiped off Artemis's face and he appeared the same as always. Cool and collected. The image of his namesake.

"Listen to this, Butler.'' Artemis said. He played back the phone call. ''What do you think?'' Without waiting for an answer, he continued. ''I already ran several tests on it. I was unable to find any matches for the voice, or a location the call came from.''

Butler raised an eyebrow. If Artemis was unable to find anything, then nobody would.

''I have a friend. He has all the numbers.'' Artemis murmured. Suddenly, he shot off the bed. ''Let's go, Butler.''

''Go? Where?'' Butler asked. Always a mile ahead everyone else, Master Artemis was..

''I need to see my grandfather.'' Artemis stated as he swept from the room.

In another part of Fowl Manor...

"Ah, Artemis. What can I do for you?" Said the old man. He was a small thing, impossibly wrinkled, with sparse white hair just barely covering his head. He was-as usual- curled up in an armchair by the roaring fire, his favorite laptop on his lap. Through the giant ceiling-to-floor windows, the wind howled as winter threw its worst at the mansion.

"Grandfather. The stories you used to tell us, about your brother's adventures with the fairies. How much of it was true?"

"Everything," the old man replied amiably.

"No time for jokes. Who was this Holly, really?"

"Well, she was an elf, Artemis. Very pretty, she was. Your namesake used to be head over heels for her too." The old man winked.

Artemis was now annoyed. "Grandfather. Please. Tell me the truth!"

"I am telling the truth, Artemis. What makes you so angered tonight?"

Artemis's voice was terse as he replied, ''In your tales, your brother would-when calling someone- say 'I have a friend. He has all the numbers.' Whenever someone asked him how he got their phone number. Well, I just recieved a phone call where the person _used that very same line.''_

Just then, there was a tapping at one of the windows.


End file.
